Steven Universe-The Shape-shifting Lesson
by Utube4dayz
Summary: Amethyst tries to teach Crystal how to shape-shift.


**Hello,and welcome back to my next Steven Universe you enjoy!**

Steven and Crystal are in town,in a small store called "Beach-City Supplies".Steven is waiting in a line to buy is browsing around,looking at "Beach-City" merchandise,like shirts,hats,backpacks,and even some snow the hat-rack,she spots a rainbow-colored tries it on and likes looking at herself in the mirror,Steven walks up to her holding a plastic bag.

"Okay Crystal,I'm can go now." Steven says.

"Can I get this hat first?" Crystal asks.

"That is a cool beanie." Steven says. "Sure,why not."

Steven takes the beanie and purchases it at the cashier puts the beanie in a plastic bag and gives it to Steven,along with a the store,Steven takes the beanie out of the bag and gives it Crystal to two then head back to the temple.

(At the Temple)

"So,what did you buy at the store?" Crystal asks.

"These." Steven takes out a blue journal with a lock on it and an orange sketchbook from the plastic bag.

"Books?" Crystal says.

"This is a pages are blank,so you could write anything you want in it." Steven says. "This is a 's like the journal,but you draw in it instead of write in it."

"What did you get these for?" Crystal asks.

"These are for you." Steven gives the books to Crystal.

"For me?" Crystal asks.

" learned how to read and write really I thought it would be nice to get you something that allows you to write whatever you want and let's you practice at the same time." Steven says. "So I got you the journal."

"Why did you get this one then?" Crystal asks,holding up the sketchbook.

"I know you like drawing,so I got you the only will these keep your drawings together,but you can take it with you anywhere you go,in case you feel like drawing." Steven says.

"Wow,thanks Steven." Crystal says. "I think i'll go put stuff in it right now."

"Here,I bought some pencils and a sharpener." Steven takes out a pack of pencils and a small,red,hand sharpener.

"Thanks." Crystal sits down on the floor and puts the books on the coffee table.

She tries to open the journal,but can' examines the book,thinking something is wrong with it.

"It's you unlock it with this key." Steven pulls out a small key from the plastic bag and uses it to unlock the journal.

Crystal opens up the journal and flips through the blank gives her the key.

"When you've finished writing in your journal,you can decide if you want to lock it or not." Steven says. "Take really good care of this key so you don't lose it."

Steven gets up and goes into the kitchen to make a opens up the pack of pencils and sharpens one of the opens up the journal to the first page and thinks about what she should thinks hard,but still isn't sure what she should write.

"Steven?" Crystal says.

"Yeah?" Steven asks while making his sandwich.

"What do people usually write in journals?" Crystal asks.

"People write all sorts of things in journals." Steven says. "Most people use them as diaries."

"Diaries?" Crystal says.

" use a diary to write down stuff like things they did that day,or their dreams,but they're mainly used to write down personal things,stuff they don't want other people knowing about." Steven says. "Is that what you want to use your journal as,a diary?"

"Sure." Crystal says.

"Okay then." Steven says. "Here,I'll get you started."

He goes over and sits next to Crystal on the the right hand corner of the first page,he writes the he rights "Dear Diary" on the first line of the page.

"Now it's up to you to finish the rest." Steven gets up,gets his sandwich,sits down on the couch and eats his sandwich.

Crystal begins writing in her new diary about what she did this about a minute or two,she finishes.

"I'm done." Crystal says.

"That was fast." Steven says. "What'd you write?"

"Dear Diary,this morning,me and Steven went to the boardwalk and ate "fry-bits" for we went to the carwash and helped Greg was cars.I accidently sprayed Steven and Greg with the got me back by spraying we washed some cars,Steven took me to a bought me a diary,a sketchbook,and a really cool beanie!It's the same color as me!" Crystal reads.

She closes the diary and locks puts it's under her pillow,along with the sits back down on the floor and opens up the sketchbook to she thinks about what she should draw,Amethyst comes out of her room.

"Sup guys." Amethyst says.

"Hey Amethyst." Crystal and Steven both say.

"Nice beanie." Amethyst says.

"Thanks." Crystal says.

"So whatcha guys doin?" Amethyst asks.

"I just got done writing my new diary." Crystal says. "And now I'm going to draw in my new sketchbook."

"That's cool." Amethyst says. "Well,I'm gonna go get me some anything?"

"No,I'm good." Crystal says.

"I've already got a sandwich." Steven says.

"Alright then." Amethyst makes her way towards the front door when she is stopped by Crystal.

"Actually Amethyst,do you think you can help me?" Crystal asks.

" need need?" Amethyst asks.

"I don't know what to you help me come up with ideas?" Crystal asks.

"Sure,why not." Amethyst and Crystal sit on the couch next to Steven.

"So,what do you guys thinks I should draw?" Crystal asks.

"We should keep it maybe….a cat?" Steven says.

"Okay." Crystal says.

"Here,I'll be your model." Amethyst gets onto the coffee table and shape-shifts into a cat.

"Whoa!" Crystal says in amazement. "How did you do that?!"

"Easy.I just shapeshifted." Amethyst says.

"What else can you turn into?" Crystal asks.

"Anything I want to.I could be a dog,a bird,a crab,a lion,I could even be Steven or you." Amethyst says as she shapeshifts into a dog,a bird,a crab,lion,Steven,and Crystal.

"That's so cool!" Crystal says. "Can all gems shapeshift?"

"Yeah." Steven says.

"Can you shapeshift?" Crystal asks.

"Kinda.I can only stretch myself out." Steven says. "Here look."

Steven stretches out his arms and legs.

"Can you guys teach me how to shapeshift?!" Crystal asks.

"Of course dude." Amethyst says as shapeshifts back into her normal hugs her in excitement.

"So what do I do?" Crystal asks.

"We'll start easy by changing just a limb." Amethyst says.

"Okay." Crystal says.

"Alright,so first,you want to visualize you want to change in your you got that,you want to try and get the feel for it,and then…...poof,you've just successfully changed your arm." Amethyst says as she shapeshifts her arm into a tentacle of a squid. "Now you give it a shot."

"Okay then." Crystal says.

She closes her eyes and pictures a tentacle in her lifts her arm up and arm begins glowing and slowly takes on the form of a ,her glowing arm starts thrashing around uncontrollably.

"What's happening?!" Steven asks.

"I don't know!" Crystal says.

"Can't you control it?!" Amethyst asks.

"I'm trying to!" Crystal says,struggling to control her arm.

Her still glowing arm begins to glitch spreads to the rest of her body,causing her to fall to her down on her knees in pain.

"It hurts!" Crystal cries as her voice slowly begins to distort.

"Crystal,stop trying to shapeshift!Let your arm go back to normal!" Amethyst says.

Crystal tries and her arm morphs back into its original ,this doesn't stop her her body from glitching up.

"It still hurts!" Crystal cries.

Steven quickly takes licks his hand and pushes it against Crystal's successfully heals Crystal and stops her from glitching up.

"Are you okay Crystal?!" Amethyst asks.

"I think so." Crystal tries to stand up,but is too weak to do so.

"Quick,help her up!" Steven says.

Steven and Amethyst get on each side of Crystal and put her arms over their shoulders to carry her.

"Hang in there 're gonna be okay." Steven says,but gets no response from Crystal."Crystal?"

"I think she's asleep." Amethyst says.

"Well let's get her onto the couch." Steven says.

As the three slowly make their way to the couch,Pearl and Garnet come out of their they see Crystal,they become concerned.

"What happened?!" Pearl asks.

"We'll tell you in a help us put her on the couch." Amethyst says.

Garnet picks Crystal up while Pearl sets up the couch for Crystal to lay gently lays Crystal down on the couch.

"Now tell us what happened!" Pearl says.

"We were trying to teach Crystal how to shapeshift." Amethyst says.

"But when she tried it,it hurt her." Steven says.

"What do you mean 'hurt her'?" Pearl asks.

"She tried shapeshifting her was going fine at first,but then her arm started going out of she started glitching really hurt her." Steven says.

"It was like her gem was cracked." Amethyst says. "It's a good thing Steven used his spit."

"I wonder why shapeshifting would cause her pain?" Pearl asks.

"Her form might not be stable enough to handle it." Garnet says.

"Do you think she will still be able to shapeshift?Maybe with some practice?" Steven asks.

" for her own safety,she is not allowed to shapeshift." Garnet says.

"Got it." Steven says.

"Good." Garnet says. "Come on Amethyst."

Garnet,Pearl,and Amethyst get onto the warp-pad.

"Where are you guys going?" Steven asks.

"We sensed some corrupted-gem 'll be back in a little bit." Garnet three warp away.

(15 minutes later)

Crystal wakes sits up and checks her body to see if she is checks her arm,moving it around to see if she has control of it again.

"Steven?" Crystal says.

"Oh,hey,you're awake." Steven says,sitting at the edge of his bed,playing goes up the stairs and sits next to Steven on his bed.

"What happened?" Crystal asks.

"After I healed you,you passed out." Steven says. "After we told Garnet,she said that,for your safety,you're not allowed to shapeshift."

"What?!" Crystal says. "But I know I can do it.I just have to keep trying!"

"I know you want to do it,but it's don't know what could happen to you if you kept trying." Steven says. "Could you just promise me you won't do it?"

"Okay." Crystal gets up,walks down the stairs,and goes toward the front door.

"Where ya going?" Steven asks.

"I'm gonna go play on the beach for a little bit." Crystal says.

" careful and don't stay out too late." Steven says.

"Okay." Crystal goes outside,down to the beach,and sits down on a rock.

She rests her head in her hand and thinks to herself.

"I know I can do it,I just know I can.I can feel it." Crystal thinks to notices a small crab walk by her feet.

She then decides to try shapeshifting closes her eyes and right arm begins glowing and slowly morphs into what appears to be a crab opens her eyes to see it's progress.

"Almost there." Crystal says,trying not to break her her arm continues to slowly change,its starts thrashing around uncontrollably again.

"Not again!" Crystal before,her arm begins glitching up,and it spreads to the rest of her body.

She quickly turns her arm back to normal,hoping her body would stop glitching up this time,but it doesn' falls off the rock and onto her hands and knees in attempts to call out to Steven,but her voice becomes so distorted,she is unable ,she gathers all of her strength and concentrates extremely ,she is able to stabilize herself and stop herself from glitching sits up against the rock,tired.

"I guess I can't do it." Crystal picks up a piece of seaweed and fiddles with it.

She folds it into different shapes for a few wraps it around her stares at this for a minute and gets an idea.

(1 hour later)

Crystal runs up the stairs and into the ,Steven and the Crystal gems are sitting on the couch,discussing something until Crystal comes in,interrupting them.

"Guys,there's something I got to tell you!" Crystal says.

"Before you say anything,Steven already told us how much you want to ,even though there will be challenges along the way,we are here to help and support you until you've become a master shapeshifter." Pearl says.

"But that's what I wanted to tell you.I figured out how to shapeshift!" Crystal says.

"What?" Pearl says.

"How?" Amethyst asks.

"Like this." Crystal says.

The bandage wraps on her right arm begins stretching out,wrapping around the rest of her arm and hand,till it takes the shape of a crab arm and claw.

"Ta-da!" Crystal says.

"Whoa!" Amethyst says.

"That's so cool!" Steven says.

"Incredible." Pearl says. "Instead of physically changing your form,you've figured out a way to manipulate your clothes."

"Great job Crystal." Garnet says.

"What else can you do?" Amethyst asks.

"I'm not sure." Crystal says. "This is all I've tried so far."

"Can you do bird wings?" Amethyst asks,shapeshifting both her arms into wings.

Both bandage wraps on Crystal's arms wrap around her arm and hands till they become wings.

"Not what about gauntlets?" Amethyst asks,shape shifting both her arms and hands into Garnet's arms and gauntlets.

The bandage wraps unravel and wrap around Crystal's hands,forming large gauntlets.

"Hmm…..okay,but try this." Amethyst shapeshifts herself into Lion.

Crystal thinks it over,unsure if she is able to do that.

"Amethyst please,don't over do it." Pearl says.

"No,it's okay.I think I can do it." Crystal closes her eyes and concentrates.

Multiple tails stretch out from Crystal's back and start wrapping around her ,they create a replica-suit of Lion,with Crystal's eyes poking out where Lion's eyes would be.

"Awesome!" Amethyst says. "You're a master!"

"Impressive." Pearl says.

"Well,I'm glad you figured out another way to shapeshift." Steven says.

"We're all even though you have discovered another method,we still plan to have training sessions for normal shape shifting." Garnet says. "Are you okay with that?"

"Yup." Crystal says.

"Come on dude!Let's see what else you can turn into!" Amethyst begins shapeshifting into an variety of things that Crystal copies and shapeshifts into.

(Later that night)

Steven and Crystal are sitting on the edge of Steven's bed,eating pizza and watching tv.

"Alright Crystal,time to get ready for bed." Steven says as he and Crystal finish their pizza slices.

After eating the last bites of their pizza,Steven and Crystal go down into the kitchen and wash their done,Steven tucks Crystal in and kisses her on the forehead.

"Goodnight." Steven says.

"Goodnight." Crystal says.

Before Steven turns off the lights,he remembers grabs the plastic grocery bag and goes over to Crystal.

"Here Crystal,I almost forgot to give you something." Steven takes out a small box.

"What is it?" Crystal asks.

"It's a book light." Steven says. "You clip it to the cover of your diary so that you can write in the dark."

He takes the small lamp out of the box and puts two small batteries inside turns the light on and off to demonstrate to Crystal.

"This is so Steven." Crystal takes the light and clips it to the front cover of her diary.

"I'm gonna write for a little bit before I go to sleep." Crystal says.

" 't stay up to late." Steven says.

"Okay." Crystal says. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Steven turns off the lights and goes to bed.

Crystal sits on the couch,writing in her diary with the help of her new book a few minutes of writing,she closes her diary,locks it,and puts it under the couch where her sketchpad is at..She turns off the book light,puts it under the couch as well,and goes to sleep.

The End


End file.
